Crumbly Woods/Scenario Guide
Strategy This scenario is actually quite easy for players aware of what needs to be done. Crumbly Woods has the highest guest count demand of all scenarios in the original RCT, tied with Mel's World, but it already begins with 600 guests. Thus, 600 more guests over the next three years, is the true objective here. The main problem in Crumbly Woods is that the rides are outdated, unreliable, and not especially profitable. Three options are available for addressing this: #Demolishing the old rides and starting from scratch, #Persevering with the old rides and building new rides in the remaining space, or #Rebuilding all (or most) of the rides in their original place and adding more attractions when possible. : The first and third options are both reasonable, whereas the second should only be attempted as an extra challenge. There are advantages and disadvantages to each choice. Demolishing all of the rides from the start will bring a sizeable lump sum but leave guests unhappy in the short term, cut off the park's primary revenue stream, and leave it with a mess of empty paths and aimlessly wandering people. Retaining the old rides in the park will only lead them to deteriorate further and make less money; Double Trouble may even experience a station brakes failure crash. First, players should pause the game. Those who wish to place a gate fee may do so, but charge no more than $10.00 and adjust ride prices accordingly. Setting research funding to maximum, and directing priorities to thrill rides ; once the Launched Freefall and Top Spin have been researched, priorities can be to whatever the players wish. That done, more handymen and mechanics will be needed. Players going to rebuild the rides should save the track designs of the two smaller roller coasters : Whiplash can be saved trouble-free, but Mean Squeak will require its underground sections to be demolished first. This will not work with Double Trouble, however, as its underground sections are too large. Reducing its inspection interval to 10 minutes to reduce down time will prevent crashes in short term sight. Crazy Critters and its queue are too long for a Car Ride in RCT1. Wild Mouse Coaster, Go-Karts, or another Car Ride could be built in its place. Following that, benches and litter bins will be needed throughout the park. Flat rides can be rebuilt where they stand, but players should consider relocating their new counterparts to make more efficient use of the little flat space available in doing so. Then would come renewing the other roller coasters by using the saved track designs for reference. Last, would come time to reconstruct Double Trouble piece-by-piece or demolish it entirely. The hardest path here would be the most interesting, as rebuilding this very well-designed rollercoaster as-was would allow the patient player to charge $8 for it without any guest complaining. Building some flat rides between this ride and the entrance charged very little (if not free) would save some guests from escaping the park. Another good idea would be to build another path through the park to connect the entrance area with the fantasy land where Crazy Critters stood, to prevent guests from getting lost, and redevelop the fantasy land by adding new rides. Players should not need many new rides to achieve the scenario's goal, but still should squeeze in what they research. If by the end of the scenario some players still need more guests, they should stop all construction projects, and not be afraid to advertise full-throttle. Every attraction in the original RCT is available in this park, so players should feel free to experiment to see what they and their guests like. Completed Parks Category:Scenario Guide